The Secrets we Keep for the Good of Others
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: What if? Just read it, hope you enjoy.


**I had this idea after reading various other stories and thought i may give it a go.**

* * *

Hermione Granger, 12 years old, lonely. She had Harry and Ron sure, but they were hardly there for her, too caught up in other girls and quidditch to actually care. It had been that year that she had really met him.

It had all started with that fateful incident over the rights of practise on the quidditch pitch between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Harry and Ron of course had jumped straight into the offensive method, provoking Malfoy into calling her that dirty name. She had seen his face, disgusted by the down right perverse name Malfoy had dubbed her with. Ron defending her honour had obviously come out worse off.

It was later on that night when the edifice of the castle was gleaming in the moonlight that he had first approached her. She sat alone, solitary in the common room, staring at the fire in front of her. He had sat beside her, his presence and immediate warmth shaking her out of the crevices of her thoughts.

He spoke first, breaking the eery almost awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry about what Malfoy called you before" He started.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She replied, her voice mousy and quiet.

"Nothing I suppose, just wanted you to know, I think what he said was monumentally wrong" He said, looking at her, the tracks of her tears dancing in the light of the fire which jigged joyfully before them.

"Well thank you" She replied, turning and smiling at him. And so it begun.

They became fast friends, although Mr Oliver Wood was 3 years older than her, they found they had much in common, and there was much she could discuss with him that Harry and Ron would simply complain about.

By the time Oliver had finished his schooling in Hermione's 3rd year, they were closer than ever, and as wrong as it was, Oliver harboured a secret crush on the young, wire haired girl whom he had hesitantly befriended the year before.

They had laughed all summer, spending much of their time together, until of course Hermione went to the Burrow, when they simply conversed via letter.

It was on the eve of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup that she saw him once again, they had met up with Amos Diggory - one of Mr Weasley's friends from the ministry and his son Cedric, and to her surprise, there had been a tag along to their group, Mr Oliver Wood. She of course had been elated but kept it hidden, none of the group were quite aware of how close the two really were.

It had been later that evening, before the harrowing events of the night had begun, that they admitted their feelings. She being just 15 of course, made this slightly taboo. They agreed to keeping the secret, a whole lot easier considering she was re-starting Hogwarts the following week.

Again, it was a while before he saw her again, in fact it was the 24th of December that year, the Yule Ball. He like the rest of the Wizarding World had been shocked to learn of Harry's entrance into the Triwizard Tournament, but had been reassured through a letter from his beloved that Harry had no knowledge of this happening, he did not want to be in this tournament. Desperate to see the two young wizards, he had volunteered to chaperone the Yule Ball for McGonagall, he like the rest of the hall was stunned by his girlfriends beauty, and was enamoured by her completely as she danced with the burly and edged Viktor Krum.

He had caught up with her later that night, catching her lips in his for a while savouring her whilst he had the chance, and they had shared a quiet dance in a small concealed corner in the courtyard outside the great hall.

It had hurt his heart to let her go that night.

By the time she turned 16, He Who Must Not Be Named was back, and Cedric Diggory was dead. He had seen her for a while on her birthday, and she had made love to him that night. A childish notion though it may seem, they did feel it was more than just sex.

He returned to work the day after, content with his relationship, the men at Puddlemere of course completely unaware of his relationship with the female of the Golden Trio, as they had been dubbed a few years previously in the Daily Prophet. Now of course it seemed with every new issue of that newspaper, something worse was being said about his darling, and her friends, he of course believing well and truly that He Wh- Voldemort was back.

When he learned of the torture she had endured at the hands of the hag Umbridge, he threatened to march into Hogwarts himself and kill her, he had damaged his beautiful girl. It was Hermione's own strength that convinced him not to, and it was not until she had returned from the fight at the ministry that he saw her again.

Fearful of the future, as the dark days drew in, he popped the only logical question in his head, and she agreed, they were married only a few short weeks later, on the eve of her 17th birthday, her parents and his in attendance. He had to bid her goodbye not long after that, she returning to the Burrow and then Hogwarts, and him, joining the Order of the Pheonix.

It was pure coincidence that he had been there on the night that Snape killed Dumbledore, he had been in the Gryffindor common room when she burst in, her face crest-fallen, tears in her eyes as she announced the tragedy.

It hurt him physically to see his wife so upset and damaged, and it took all of his will power not to sweep her into his arms then and there.

She had led the shell-shocked students and himself down to the courtyard where Dumbledore's corpse lay, the dark mark echoing high in the sky above him. The world had changed, and he knew it. Not only was his wife a muggleborn, but he himself was blood traitor in Voldemort's eyes for having married her.

They had spent much of that frightening summer together, savouring what they could of what happiness they had left, enjoying one another company, having sex way into the nights, she left to spend time with her parents a few days before the 31st of July, when he next saw her at Bill and Fleur's wedding, she seemed a shadow of her former bright self.

That night she admitted what it was she had done.

"Memory charms" She said softly.

"What?" He asked, his thumb dancing over her palm.

"I used memory charms on my parents, erased the memory that they ever had a daughter, changed their names, made them leave the country" She sniffled, before the damn broke, him simply holding her in his arms.

They had barely finished what would be there last time together for months, and rejoined the festivities when the announcement was made.

_"The ministry has fallen, they are coming" _The jovial atmosphere dissolving into panic and fear as the death eaters descended upon them, he watched as she apparated away with Harry and Ron, wondering whether he would ever see her again.

He like the rest of the order went into hiding, only having the solace that Hermione wasn't dead by the fact that the death of Harry Potter so called **_Undesirable Number One_** had not been announced.

It was after Christmas and well into February before he saw her again, he had dropped by Shell Cottage on a whim to see Bill and Fleur, when he realised they weren't alone, joined by Olivander, Griphook, Dean, and Luna were the three of them battle scarred and weary.

His wife looked fragile, more fragile than he had ever seen her in the 7 years he had known her. She seemed shocked to see him, but glad, glad he was alive.

That night, he crept into her room, and she had welcomed him, they had dissolved into old habits and that night he discovered the scar that now littered her forearm.

They planned for Gringotts the next morning, he left for another place to hide. He received the call a few weeks later.

They were headed to Hogwarts, and the Order was too meet them there.

The 2nd of May 1998, the fateful Battle of Hogwarts. He arrived there and was happy to see she seemed in no worse condition than the last time he had seen her.

"Despite your exhaustive protective measures headmaster, it seems you still have a bit of a security problem" Harry spoke clearly in the face of Snape. "And I'm afraid its quite extensive"

He walked in proudly to the bleak hall, and watched in terror as the battle commenced. He had caught glimpses of her around the castle as he fought with Death Eaters and she fought to protect Harry.

As dawn broke on the 3rd, he saw her properly again, battle scarred, painfully thin and shedding uncontrollable tears. He wanted to hold her, he watched her as she bent over emptying the contents of her stomach. He didn't understand what was happening to her, when he saw it.

Hagrid holding the lifeless body of Harry Potter. It seemed they had lost.

He watched her face drop, even more so as Neville stepped forward.

They were all shocked back to life as Harry jumped from Hagrid's arms, the fighting recommencing and the stakes being stacked more in their favour as Death Eaters fled.

He held her as they faced Nagini, Neville saving them in the nick of time, and not a minute later, Harry defeating the darkest wizard who ever lived, his soul shredding in pieces, like mouldy paper as the dark wizards life was finally ended.

It was later in the great hall when they left together that she told him, she was pregnant. His 18 year old wife, and yet he almost couldn't be more thrilled.

This dark cloud over their married life dissipating with her news.

The day after the battle they left Britain, bidding goodbye to his parents, to go in search of hers.

In the years that passed, they welcomed their daughter Rose, and stayed put with her parents in Australia, but with the restart of the Quidditch season in Britain, and his passion for it, they were soon travelling back so he could join his favourite team, Puddlemere.

Of course, the existence of his wife and child were unknown to the world, of course they knew her name but they didn't know that she was his. They decided to keep their relationship quiet for a little while, at least until they had settled back in at home. For the sake of all 3 of them.

It was on the last match of the season when they finally came clean, Puddlemere were leading the championship and needed to win this match to take the title, she took Rose to watch, sitting a few rows behind Harry and the newly named Ginny Potter.

The after game celebrations began and Oliver flew down to the pitch elated.

"Mr Oliver Wood, youngest captain of a championship winning team, Penny Gregory, Daily Prophet" A quick quote quill writing furiously next to a stout, blonde haired, frizzy woman, with a stark likeness to one Rita Skeeter "Congratulations on the win, any words?"

"It was a tough and hardly contested game, but we played our best and the odds worked in our favour today!" He replied, a smile creeping onto his face as he saw his wife approaching on the field, their daughter clutching her hand tightly.

"Any special ways to celebrate?"

"I'm just going to go home and celebrate with the people who love me and whom I love"

"No special girl then?"

"Actually, and you can have this as an exclusive, I would like you all to meet my wife of 8 years and our daughter" He said as he scooped his daughter into his arms, his wife meeting them not a second later.

"Congratulations Mr Wood" She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Mrs Wood" He said, kissing her jovially.

"Hermione Granger?" The reported spoke in shock.

"Actually its Hermione Wood, and it has been for 8 years!" She said.

* * *

_**5th September 2004**_

**_New Addition to the Wood Dynasty_**

_This newspaper is delighted to announce that yesterday at 3.43am, Mrs Hermione wood gave birth to a boy, adding to her family which she started some 6 years ago. _

_Mrs Wood has been married to Mr Oliver Wood, star and captain of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team since 1996, when she was aged 16 and he was 20, having become engaged the year before. _

_Of course Mrs Wood is remembered for her contribution to success in the Second Wizarding war, and her mysterious disappearance shortly after. _

_During her years away from the limelight, she gave birth to their first child, a daughter names Rose, and just last year, after Puddlemere won their first championship in 100 years, she and Mr Wood announced they were married. _

_This newspaper would like to wish them the best of luck with their new endeavours and wish the best of health to mother, and the happiest of lives to her son, Master Adam Ryan Wood. _

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


End file.
